Star Crossed Dreamer
by Maddie McDaniel
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and dreams of a certain blonde and becomes confused about everything in her life. What will happen to Bella as a whole new world unfolds right before her eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or any related characters and materials.**

Moving to Forks was the worst decision I ever made. Why did my mom had to fall for a fucking baseball player and move to Florida. Who even likes Florida? I mean seriously, it's just a bunch of stuck up people that lay in the sun too much. As soon as Charlie and I got back to his place, I knew that this was going to be an easy move as far as him leaving me alone. He bought me brand new bedding and a brand new laptop for school. Ah yes, school! The last thing I had thought about before this move. There is nothing I hated more than the idea of going to a new school, especially in a little bitty town like Forks.

Reluctantly I decided to go to bed, thinking that it would allow my head to clear for a fresh start at school the next day. Boy oh boy was I wrong.

_Dream:_

_I walked into the cafeteria, the only thought on my mind was finding some place to sit where I could get away from the buzz that seemed to be following me. How is it that being the new girl in school can create such a riot? I opted for a table towards the backside of the cafeteria where there was no one sitting; there's nothing wrong with sitting by myself as the new girl right?_

_Well, unannounced to me, my table was a 'designated table' to the Cullen family. They walked up to me and the short dark haired girl said, "Oh you must be Bella, the new girl." I nodded my head and began to get up to leave. The blonde girl grabbed my hand and said, "Excuse me, I need to talk to you." _

_She drags me down the hallway from the cafeteria and pulls me into the art lab. Before I could get a word in, she pushes me against a wall and her mouth crashes down on mine. Her tongue was begging for entrance so I gave in weakly. Kissing her was completely different than any man I had ever kissed, it was like magic. I slowly moved my hands from her mid back to her hips and pulled her in closer to me. She moved me from the wall to the counter and began to disrobe me…_

I awoke with a jolt and dripping with sweat.

What the heck had just happened and why was it with a girl?

I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed, 5:45am. Deciding that there was no point in going back to sleep, I got in the shower and stayed there for more than forty minutes trying to decipher what had just happened.

There was only one thing I knew for sure; I could not sit alone at lunch today, I had to make some friends before that. And with that last thought in mind, I stepped out of the shower and dressed for my first day at Forks High School.


	2. The Meeting

**I do not own Twilight or any related characters and materials.**

I elected to dress in my favorite blue hip huggers and a lime green top with a black hoody over top. I was still in complete shock from my dream I had last night; what could it mean? I'd never even contemplated being with a girl before, it just wasn't me. And who were these Cullens. There were so many questions running through my mind that I barely even noticed that when I walked out the front door to go to school that there was a brand new vehicle in the drive way that Charlie had just pulled up in.

"Just a little something to, well, welcome you home I guess."

"Wow! Thanks Char-, er I mean, Dad. Thanks dad."

I gave him a kind of awkward hug and he handed me the keys happily.

I couldn't believe that Charlie bought me a car, and not just any car, a fire engine red 2010 Chevy Malibu. I could have had an orgasm just by looking at it!

As I drove to school my thoughts turned more toward my dream again. I wondered if that family actually existed, maybe it was just a figment of my imagination. It did tend to run a little crazy sometimes, my imagination that is.

I pulled into the parking lot trying to draw as little attention as possible. I walked up to the building that said administration office and went up to the front desk and told the secretary my name and that I was new. She handed me a schedule and a map and said, "Good luck to you dear."

As I walked out of the building through my peripheral vision I caught a glimpse of a tall elegant blonde woman. I look in her direction, thinking that I know her from somewhere.

I walked up to her and asked very politely, "Excuse me, my name is Bella. Do I know you from somewhere?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and said, "Ummm hi, I'm Rosalie. I don't think I know you from anywhere but if you need a tour guide let me know." "Ok thanks" I replied back kind of awkwardly.

**Author's Note: Ok so this is how I envisioned Rosalie and Bella meeting. I don't think that Rosalie is really as much of a cold hearted bitch as everyone thinks she is. I'd like to think that she would have been rather nice to Bella. I know this is a short chapter but I'm taking college classes and writing for ya'll and working at the same time. I'm doing my best to update every couple days. Thanks for the love.**

**~~~~ Maddie~~~~~**


	3. A Friendship?

**A/N: I'm loving all of the feedback I'm getting for this story and I'm having a blast writing it so far. Thanks for all of the reviews, keep them coming please!**

**~~~~Maddie~~~~**

**I do not own Twilight or any related characters and materials. **

Rosalie POV

"Who's that dark haired girl walking out of admissions?" I asked my sister Alice. Alice replied, "I don't know who she is but I had a vision a few days ago of a girl that sat at our lunch table and that girl looks like her."

"Well what else happened in your vision?" I asked in a rather harsh tone.

Alice just busted up laughing and said, "Well Rose, you dragged her out of the cafeteria and into the art lab; that was the end of the vision."

And it was with that snide comment that Alice left me in the hallway alone, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the dark haired girl down the hallway.

I am not the type of girl that makes the first move, EVER. I am 86 years old and I've never made the first move on a man, OR a woman. They always approach me.

Zoning back in from my thoughts I saw that the girl was looking towards me with a slightly perplexed expression. I knew that she knew that I saw her, it was written all over her face.

She walked towards me and when we met she said, "Excuse me, my name is Bella. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Deep down I wished she had. I had to know this girl. She was stunningly beautiful and she smelled amazing. If it wasn't for my 'humanity' I may have drained her right then.

"Ummm hi, I'm Rosalie. I don't think I know you from anywhere but if you need a tour guide, let me know."

"Ok Thanks" She said back a bit awkwardly. Then she was gone.

Did I really just do that? I am Rosalie Hale and I don't offer tours to transfers. What was this girl doing to me?

Letting that thought go out of my mind, I made my way to Pre-Calc. At least some numbers and formulas would help to cloud my mind from thoughts of Bella.

I walked into class, turned in my homework at the podium, and took my seat. Right as the bell rang, the dark haired girl, Bella, walks in.

Mr. Vay says, "Um, can I help you young lady?"

She replied, "Yes, my name is Bella Swan. I just transferred here from Phoenix. Here is my schedule and pass."

A bit annoyed, Mr. Vay handed Bella a textbook; I looked around for where she would sit when I realized that the only seat empty was the one right next to me. PERFECT. Now, she could make me crazy in class and in between.

We exchanged glances often throughout class; I figured she was probably lost with the material. I felt so nervous; my stomach felt like there was a ball bouncing around inside. I felt a warmth between my legs too. WHAT THE HELL?

This girl was making things happen to me that had never happened before; at least not in the presence of another woman.

I felt a huge sigh of relief when the bell rang but the relief was short lived. Somewhat annoyed, I hear Bella calling to me down the hall.

"Rosalie!... HEY Rosalie!" I tried to walk unnoticeably faster but she was faster than I let on. Slightly out of breath she began to speak, "It's… so great… to… have class… with someone… I've already met. What other classes do you have?"

I dug out my schedule and she compared:

Bella:

Pre-Calc

History

English

Lunch

Gym

Biology

Rosalie:

Pre-Calc

Auto Shop

English

Lunch

Gym

Physics

"Wow, this is gonna be great! You're in three of my classes and lunch! I'm so happy I met you!" Bella explained wildly.

"Yeah that will be great for you but hey I have to get to the shop for class. I'll catch ya later" and I walked off.

There was definitely something weird about this girl; the way she makes me feel is something that never even happens with Emmett.

I diverted from my usual route to the auto garage and went to my locker. I twisted in my combination and grabbed my car keys. I had to talk to Carlisle.

**A/N: Ok everyone I worked pretty hard at this chapter. I felt like an awkward relationship had to be established between the two girls. I hope to get some good feedback from this one, and constructive criticism is great as well. **

**Much Love,**

**~~~~ Maddie~~~~**


	4. Well what does the doctor say?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated since last weekend but most of your updates will probably be on weekends since I have classes and work during the week. I'm having a slight case of writers block but nothing to be too worried about; I always get past it. As always, I love the reviews so please keep them coming; the feedback is extremely helpful. Oh and please forgive any errors as I am still writing without a Beta, if you're interested PM me please!**

**Love,**

**~~~~Maddie~~~~**

**Just like everyone else, I regret to inform you that I do not own Twilight. **

Bella POV

I couldn't remember the last time that I was as happy as I was on my first day at Forks High School. The first person I met was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met in my entire life. Her scent was of vanilla and roses and her presence in general was enough to make any person weak.

I just could not figure out why she had such an effect on me. I mean, I'm not a lesbian. I played a little in the minors back in Phoenix because that was kind of the thing for girls but it just wasn't my thing. So with that in mind, why was Rosalie making me so crazy?

I guess I was a little zoned out because all of the sudden there was a hand waving in my face, "Bella! Heeelllllooooo!" The hand and the voice belonged to none other than Mike Newton. He had introduced himself in the admissions office, though I wasn't really paying attention, I had taken the time to look at him. At least I knew what he looked like so I wouldn't sit with him at lunch. Now though, we sat in history class, only the second period of the day. All I could think about was Rosalie. Why was she in such a hurry to leave me earlier? It was kind of rude but still I wasn't bothered by that, I just hoped that everything was ok.

Rosalie POV

I hit the remote start to my cherry red convertible and ran over at half vampire speed. I hit the #2 on my speed dial for Carlisle to find out where he was.

"Hello? Rosalie, is everything ok?"

"No Carlisle! Where are you? We need to talk. It's important!"

"Ok meet me at the house in ten minutes and we can talk."

I hung up and threw my phone on the passenger seat and it rolled to the floor. I honestly didn't care at this point, I just wanted to figure out what the hell was going on with me. I pulled into the drive and I could hear that Carlisle was already here. I pulled into my slot in the garage and ran into the house at full out vampire speed.

"Carlisle, there is a new girl at school!"

"Yes, I heard. Chief Swan's daughter right? Bella?"

"Yes! Her name is Bella. She is the most amazing smelling human I've ever smelled in my 86 years of this life. Things are happening to me around her; strange, sexual things. These things don't even happen with Emmett."

"Interesting" he listened tentatively while stroking his chin.

"Carlisle, I was nice to her. I, Rosalie Hale, was welcoming to a transfer student. I offered her a tour if she needed one. Now you and I both know that I'm just not that nice."

Carlisle looked at me with a slight smirk then turned and walked behind his desk and took a seat in his oversized office chair. He looked at me with kind eyes though there was a touch of worry in them.

"Rosalie, you have found your mate."

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Please review!**

**~~~~Maddie~~~~**


	5. Prescribed Treatment

**A/N: Sorry took so long to update again everyone and sorry the last chapter was so short. I'm trying to keep them long but I'm not having much luck. Please keep the reviews coming and I'm open to any suggestions.**

**~~~~Maddie~~~~**

**Still don't own Twilight!**

Rosalie POV

My mate? Really? I thought Emmett was my mate. This was just so confusing. I've been fucking Emmett for how long now thinking that he was my mate and now all of the sudden he isn't? This just made no sense.

Carlisle still had a smirk-like puzzled look on his face. "I've never met a vampire that mated to someone of the same sex and I've been a part of this world for a long time Rosalie."

"What does this mean for me Carlisle?" I asked worriedly.

"Well now that you've found your true mate, you need to get close to her. Should you choose not to because she is a human, your body and mind will feel like there is a part of it missing for the rest of your existence."

Really? This is what I had to look forward to unless I didn't become extremely close with the one and only Isabella Swan. Bella. My Bella.

UGH! I had to think long and hard about this; I took off out the door and I just ran. I needed sometime alone to figure out what the hell I'm going to do.

Bella POV

Where on Earth was Rosalie? She missed the whole rest of the school day. I wonder if she is ok? I hope so. Too bad she didn't give me her number then I could call her to make sure that nothing is wrong with her. Eh, oh well. She'll probably be back tomorrow, I'll just talk to her then.

Well it's tomorrow and still no Rosalie.

Next day, same thing.

This went on for about a week. Then one Tuesday morning I walked into my first period Pre Calc to find the one and only Rosalie sitting there filling the empty space next to mine.

"Hi Bella, how are you today?" she asked politely as she wrote down the warm up assignment on the board.

"Oh I'm pretty good, where were you all last week and yesterday? Is everything ok with you? I mean I know we don't really know each other but I'm a great listener if you need to talk or anything."

"Bella, everything is fine. My great uncle in Utah was really sick so I went to pay him a visit and he passed away about two hours after I arrived. He and I weren't that close. He was an alcoholic, he died from liver failure."

"Oh Rosalie I'm so sorry for the loss in your family. If you need to talk, ever, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Bella."

Just then Mr. Vay walked in and began the lesson right before the bell rang.

Rosalie POV

'_Well that went better than I had hoped' _I thought to myself as the lesson began. Granted I had to make up some lame ass story about a great uncle dying; I was always a pretty good liar, even before this life.

My run had done me some good though, I ran up to Alaska and visited some friends. Feasted on a few mountain lions while I was up there, the ones from up there always tasted so much better for some reason. Then I ran over to New York City and did some shopping. Of course I didn't think about how I would get the new clothes back to Forks so I had to UPS them back to the house. Lastly, I ended my little vacation in Las Vegas at Ceasar's Palace Casino where I won enough money at blackjack to cover my shopping spree plus a few thousand.

I knew I had to come back though. I thought about her constantly. I decided that I had to try to be nice to the human. I loved her and I didn't even know her. I decided that I would try to be best friends with her, that way I could learn about her. Her likes, dislikes, favorites, not so favorites, etc. Then, permitting that my plan would work, I would find the right time to tell her what I am and hope that she still accepts me. No matter how much my mouth watered with venom at the scent of her, I could never take her life. Should she choose to not accept what I am then I would simply leave Forks and never return.

But I had to figure out how.

How do I tell a human girl that I am crazy about, that I'm a vampire?

**Please review!**


	6. Weekend Plans

**I'm so sorry to all of my readers! I've been so busy with some personal things right now that I haven't had time to update. I'm running out of ideas for this story but I really want to keep it going so if you have any suggestions please PM them to me. Thanks!**

**Still don't own Twilight!**

Bella POV:

Rosalie had been being rather distant ever since our little encounter after her extended absence. I was worried about her to say the least. She had been the most beautiful woman I had ever set eyes on and something about her really just set me off. Her perfectly pale skin tone, her beautiful blonde waves of hair, or her golden orbs for eyes; something just made me crave her mindlessly.

But, I'm straight aren't I? I've never been into a girl before. Well Anna and I had a thing but it never amounted to much on account of our sexual relationship landed her attention from the football team and POOF she was gone. Rosalie was different though, I felt this sort of mental connection with her that I'd never felt with anyone else before. I had had a boyfriend back in Phoenix, Ryan, but even with him I never felt the things I feel around Rosalie. This is just too weird for me. The worst part about it is that I don't have any new friends that I can talk to about it so I feel totally fucked over.

I really want to hang out with Rosalie though. Maybe I will talk to her in Pre-Calc today. Yes! I will talk to her today, maybe she wants to do something this weekend. I haven't even done anything fun since I arrived in Forks. Then again, is there anything fun to do in Forks?

Rosalie POV:

Ever since Emmett found out that he wasn't my mate he would not fuck me and damn it I am frustrated! Just because we aren't destined to be together doesn't mean we can't have sex. I mean, my mate is a fucking human! I don't think I've ever been more sexually frustrated in my entire life, mortal or immortal. I even got out my dildo and vibrators last night in hopes of relieving my frustration but it just wasn't the same.

I really want to see Bella. Maybe I can try to hang out with her. I wonder if she likes road trips. Maybe she and I can cruise down to Portland or something on Saturday. Alice never wants to go and they have some really kick ass clubs down there. I think I will ask her if she wants to hang out this weekend, the worst she could say is no I guess. But I'm Rosalie Hale, who would say no to me?

Upon arriving at school, my eyes instantly wandered for Bella's car. I wanted to reach her before anyone else did to ensure that she could make plans with me and not anyone else first. I immediately noticed her car pulling into the lot so I casually wandered over to where she parked, kinda walked up behind her car in an attempt to frighten her.

"HEY BELLA!"

"OhMyGosh! Hey Rosalie, How are you?"

"Oh I'm pretty fantastic, I was just thinking about my plans for this weekend and realized that I don't have any so I thought I'd see if you wanted to do something."

"Oh yeah I was totally going to ask you the same thing. Maybe we can rent some movies, order some pizza, and just hang out."

"Oh dear sweet, sweet, innocent little Bella. You're 18 right?"

"Well yeah."

"And have you ever been clubbing?"

"Ummm, no."

"Ok, well we're going to hang out this weekend but, we're not going to rent movies or order pizza or anything like that. That is what normal teenagers do. Do you want to be normal, or do you want to be a little spur of the moment and crazy and have some real fun?"

"Well what exactly do you have in mind Rosalie?"

"HAHAHAHA, that my friend is a surprise. Be at my house at 4pm on Saturday. I'll text you my address. Don't worry about something to wear; I know just the outfit of mine for you. Just don't be late."

Well, now I have plans made with Bella. I got to admit, I'm pretty pumped to be taking her clubbing. We should probably pregame at the house before hand or on the way, well she should pregame. I wish alcohol still affected me but the venom dilutes it instantly, so depressing. The only thing that gives me any sort of high any more is sex, and God knows I'm not getting any of that.

The way I figure it, if I can get a few shots of vodka at least in Bella, she will be like jello. My own personal jello; My dance partner for the evening and maybe even my bed partner for the night. Bella is so hot, I just have to have her.

**Ok so I decided that it's far enough into the story where it can get a little graphic, I know you guys are going to love it! Hope to have the "weekend clubbing" chapter up by the end of the weekend. Read and Review PLEASE!**

**~~~~Maddie~~~~**


	7. PreGame?

**Wishing I owned Twilight so that I didn't have to take out student loans for college… but I DON'T!**

**Previously on Star Crossed Dreamer:**

**The way I figure it, if I can get a few shots of vodka at least in Bella, she will be like jello. My own personal jello; My dance partner for the evening and maybe even my bed partner for the night. Bella is so hot, I just have to have her.**

Rosalie POV:

Damn the thing that Bella does to me is unreal; almost as unreal as my eternal existence. Whenever I saw her, I just went crazy! And the craziest part of the whole thing is that she will be here, at my house, in approximately one minute to get ready to go clubbing in Portland. What the hell was I thinking when I invited the sexiest human woman in the world to go clubbing and drinking with me!

'_DING-DONG'_

Great! She's here and I'm still a crazy nervous wreck. What if I kill her? How will I live with myself? I've never tasted human blood before.

Just then, Jasper walks up to me and says, "Rose, calm down sweetie. Everything is going to be just fine. Alice has seen it more than once and I sense an excited Bella on the other side of that door. Just be yourself."

I calmly collected myself and did a quick mirror check before welcoming Bella into our beautiful home.

We wandered upstairs to my room and sat on the bed with an awkward silence between us. Out of sheer desperation I attempted to break the silence, "Bella, come see this hot and sexy outfit I have picked out for you." I had picked out a black halter top with a silver glitter trim around the top and a blue jean skirt with a zippered crotch. I could tell she was nervous when I showed her the outfit.

"Rosalie, I'm excited and I know we're going to have fun tonight but I can honestly say that I've never worn anything like this outfit in my entire life. Don't you think it's a bit… revealing?"

"Bella there are going to be sexy as hell guys at this club we're going to and I want you to look extra hot for them."

I could tell she was reluctant to wear the outfit but she shook it off with her sexy smile.

"Come on Bella; let's do your hair and makeup. Then we'll pregame a little and head out, it takes about 3 hours to get there."

An hour later I had accomplished doing Bella's hair and makeup along with my own makeup and only my hair left to worry about. I had decided to go all down with its natural wave, that's probably the sexiest way to wear my hair. Bella was looking mighty fine with subtle but sexy makeup and her hair also down but curled into loose barrel rings that hung over her shoulders. After I put the finishing touches on my hair I walked over to my closet and pulled out my own outfit for the evening; a red spaghetti strap top and a black denim skirt similar to Bella's, complete with a zippered crotch as well.

Bella turned around to look at the outfit I had picked out for myself, "Wow Rosalie that outfit is gonna look hot on you." "Thanks" I said happily. What happened after this moment was something I never remember doing in my years as a vampire. She started to undress right before my very eyes and I dropped every single item in my hands unknowingly. She turned at the noise and she had nothing on top whatsoever. I suddenly felt wetness in my underwear and I instantly knew it would be an interesting evening to say the least.

Bella and I finished getting dressed to go out and I pulled out a bottle of UV Blue and a can of Monster and set it on the bedside table. I poured the UV Blue into a shot glass and handed it to her, then I opened the can of Monster and put it in her other hand. "Ok what now?" she asked innocently.

Wow this was going to be even more interesting than I thought it was going to be.

I grabbed another shot glass from the cabinet and poured myself a shot. I pulled the rim of the glass up to my lower lip, opened my mouth about half way and tilted the glass back smoothly. Then I took the can of Monster from her and took a big swig of it to chase the vodka.

"Ok your turn."

Four shots later, Bella and I were both feeling pretty good. Granted alcohol doesn't have much of an effect on me; if I mix it with caffeine then it seems to work better.

We walked downstairs and out to the garage where my car is kept. I flicked on the lights and a huge row of cars suddenly was illuminated in the garage. "Wow do you have a different car for every day of the week?" Bella asked jokingly. "No Bella, we each have our own vehicle, 16th birthday presents from Carlisle. We all are adopted and didn't grow up with much so he tries to give us as much as he can." We cruised out of the driveway and all the way back to Forks before we ever met any cars. Heading east towards the freeway, we were on our way to a fun filled evening that would only get more interesting as the shots kept flowing.

**Ok readers, I have started the actual club scene but I need some extra time to work on it. I plan to have it up in the next couple of days. Sorry for the wait. Read and review please. I love feedback!**

**~~~~Maddie~~~~**


	8. Too Many Refreshments

Three hours later we had arrived in Portland and Bella had made sure to bring the bottle of vodka along, just in case. We took a few more shots before we headed into the club just to make sure we were feeling good.

Bella pulls out her ID from her purse before we get to the door and hands it to me, "Here just give him mine at the same time you give him yours." "Bella, I made you a fake. You don't wanna go clubbing if you can't drink, it's not as fun." She took her ID back into her purse and fell into step behind me. I could tell she was nervous as hell, I remember the first time I went clubbing. It was after I was a vampire with Emmett, Alice, and Edward, Jasper hadn't found us yet. It was in San Francisco and there were hot guys and girls all over the place. It was fantastic.

I looked back at Bella and noticed that she was sort of biting on her lower lip. As odd as it may sound, I found her biting that lip extremely sexy. I had never wanted someone as bad as I wanted Bella. It was all I was thinking about the whole way down here tonight.

_Two hours earlier:_

_Bella just took another shot of vodka and chased it with the Monster. I had been stealing glances at her ever since we left Forks. If I had a working heart, it would have fluttered every moment that I thought of her. How I longed to look into her beautiful brown eyes but, I just wish I could be honest with her. How can I love someone that I cannot be completely honest with? It just doesn't make any sense to me. I had thought that maybe something bad would happen to her and then I could just change her then I wouldn't have to explain it until after she had become the same as me. I didn't want to have to do that to her though. I cared too much for her to give her this life. I couldn't tell how Bella felt about me, I could only go by what Jasper felt. He had said earlier that day that she was excited to see me so that was a plus but it still didn't mean anything. _

We walked up to the door and I handed the bouncer our IDs. "How are you beautiful ladies doing this evening?" "Oh we're doing pretty great, how are you doing sexy?" I answered back to him. He handed back our IDs and gave us each a bracelet and said, "Here you go hot stuff, save me a dance ok?"

We headed into the club and I took our jackets to the coat check while Bella went to find a table for us. I walked up the counter only to find a pretty hot blonde girl behind the counter. "Hey sexy thing how you doing tonight" I said to her. "Hey Rosalie, I see you brought a friend tonight, she's hot." She said of my Bella. "Ah yes that would be my friend Bella, I'd like to make it past that whole friend thing after tonight if you know what I mean. You got my room upstairs" I asked. "Yep, it's all set. The key is in the usual place and it is stocked with fresh linens and toys, you know, just in case you get past that whole friend thing tonight" she joked. "Ah yes, well everything should go according to plan. She's been hitting the vodka pretty hard; but you know girl, this one's a lot different than the others. They were always just fun little things but this girl, gosh this girl does something else to me. I actually feel something for this one. Like she could be the one" yeah I couldn't believe I what I was saying either but it kinda just spilled out. "Wow Rose, I can't believe what I'm hearing. Well good luck then dear" then she kissed me on the cheek and I was off.

I turned around and scanned the room for Bella. I approached the dance floor to find Bella out in the middle going nuts. She was dancing extremely close to this one girl and there was a guy behind her. I did not like this one bit. All I could think about was what would happen if she were to hit it off with someone else while we were here. Would she leave me hanging and go home with someone else? That was the last thing I wanted. If Bella was going home with anyone tonight, it was going to be me.

I started onto the dance floor and a path was immediately made for me towards my destination, Bella. She was looking fine as hell moving to the hip hop music that was playing. This was not the problem that I had with the situation; the problem was that it was not me that she was dancing with. This little situation had to be fixed RIGHT AWAY! I walked up to the girl and got right in her face with my evil eyes and she was instantly gone. I took the girls place with Bella and she was turned on like a switch. When I had walked up originally, there were no scents that were out of the ordinary. When I started to dance with Bella, I noticed a different scent that blessed my nostrils. She was aroused; by me. And just when I thought life couldn't get any better, I find out that the love of my life is actually into me, well, in some way or another. I guess it could be the alcohol or even the atmosphere. I didn't care though. I wanted this girl and I was going to get her, TONIGHT.

Throughout the rest of the night we danced like maniacs, with each other and the boys that were watching. I think Bella drank enough alcohol to drown a small army and I was lightly buzzing on my jager and UV bombs. Between the two of us, guys were approaching us on the dance floor probably every fifteen minutes or so to buy us drinks. I personally thought it was hilarious seeing Bella drunk off her ass like this. However, all good things must come to an end.

Bella was stumbling over herself and others worse than I had ever seen in my life, and that's a long ass life. I had to get her out of that club before she made any more of a fool out of herself. I didn't want my Bella to have to deal with that. It's the first time she ever drank and she can't help it that she's so fuckin' hot that all of the guys were buying her drinks. I grabbed Bella from behind and whispered in her ear, "Hey sexy, I think it's time we head to our hotel room. You are going to fall and hurt yourself if you stay out here any longer." "Oh… Hey Rosalie" she said back as she turned around and began to grind against me vigorously. She was aroused again, I could smell it. I was turned on like a switch and the only thing that was going make it go away was Bella. Even though I probably shouldn't have, I grinded with her in sync to the beat of the music. It was making me so hot. I was experiencing a high that I had never experienced with anyone else or from any other drug I'd ever done. I had to get her upstairs.

The song ended and I spoke in Bella's ear again, "Bella, let's go to our room." "How far is it" she asked innocently. "It's above the club, we just grab our things and go up those stairs over there." "Ok, I will go sit by the stairs and wait for you, but hurry." And she smacked my ass as I walked away to get our things. My oh my I believe this is going to be a fantastic night!

**Ok so I know that the "good part" isn't part of this chapter, but I think it's a good build up to the exciting! Let the fun begin in the next chapter!**


	9. We need to talk

**Sorry it has kind of taken forever on my updates for this story. I hope you all like this, it's taken forever for me to write. **

I couldn't believe what just happened in the last few minutes. Bella smacked my ass! And she was turned on by me as we were dancing. It was so difficult for me to be dancing with her there, pelvis to pelvis, and not strip her clothes from her and take her right then. I was feeling so insane about all of this, not to mention that I still had a buzz from the jager and UV bombs. I have always been one to experiment with girls just to have a little fun but I had never actually felt something for one of them like I was with Bella. I attempted to shake off all of these weird feelings and went over to the coat check to get our stuff.

"Hey hot stuff, how's that whole friend thing going for you tonight?" Holly asked. I laughed sexily, "Well it's about to get a whole lot better. Bella and I would like our things because we are headed upstairs for the night." "Damn Rosie you don't waste any time. Would you like any company?"

Ugh, what do I say to that; she's so damn hot too. How could I not invite her to join us? No I can't. I need my time with Bella. "I'm sorry Holly. I need tonight with Bella. I need to know what this is with her. Maybe next time I'll invite you." "Oh it's ok sweetie, just give me a kiss and promise me a good time the next time around and we're good." I went in to kiss her and she grabbed the back of my head and kissed passionately; I tried not to kiss back too much, I mean I am here with Bella. Pulling back I said, "Ok Holly, next time we will have a rockin' time. I promise. But now I'm here with Bella and I want to see how things go with her."

I grabbed mine and Bella's things from the counter and turned toward the staircase where I left Bella only to find that she was not sitting there anymore. I looked around for about ten minutes before I finally found her dancing with this other chick; no dancing is not the word for this, it was more like having sex on the dance floor with clothes on. No one moves in on my Bella and gets away with it. I walked up to the girl and grabbed her hair in the back of her head and yanked as hard as I could and she made a loud thud on the floor. I moved so that I was straddling her and leant down and whispered in her ear, "If you so much as look at my girl, let alone dance with her like that again, you'll wish you never even walked in the door." With that I stood up and grabbed Bella's arm and said, "Come on baby lets go upstairs." "Rose, you have to tell me what that was all about, we were just having fun."

"Bella, trust me, that was not just her having fun. People that come to the club like this are looking to go home with someone."

"Rose, I was doing everything I could to make you notice me tonight. When I saw you kissing the girl at the coat check, I had to do something and dancing with another girl was all I could think of."

"Bella, all you have to do is look at me and I notice you. Let's go upstairs and keep talking about this."

"Ok but you have to elaborate on that a little bit" she said as she stumbled up the stairs.

Once we reached the door, Bella was leaning against the wall, almost passed out.

"Bella, sweetie, you can't pass out in the hallway, and you can't pass out at all if you want me to tell you what is going on."

"Ok Rose but you either have to hurry or get me something to sober me up a bit or I'm not going to last long."

Bella stumbled in the door and flopped down on the bed, not realizing that I had a perfect view up her dress. Yeah, I'm a bad, bad girl!

I went to the kitchen in the apartment style room and grabbed a couple slices of bread and took them in to Bella, who was now sitting up on the bed massaging her temples.

I handed her the bread then got up and grabbed a couple Tylenol from my bag and a glass of water. "Here Bella, this will help" I said as I gave her the meds and water.

While Bella sat on the bed I went to the kitchen table and sat down. How was I going to do this? Should I tell her that I'm a vampire and then seduce her? Should I seduce her and then tell her? Should I not tell her at all? Should I just let her seduce me? Would she even try to seduce me? Would I hurt her if we ended up doing something?

GAHHH! There are so many questions flooding through my mind, how do I even comprehend all of this at once. It's even too much for a vampire. If I want to be with Bella though, I have to be honest with her. I just hope it doesn't scare her away.

"Hey Bella, we gotta talk about something."

**And that's the end of this chapter. I know I said the good parts were gonna be in this one but I got a new idea and had to run with it. I hope you all like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. So Many Questions, Not Enough Answers

**Sorry to all of my readers who've been waiting for updates but I've been so busy with finals in school. I finally have a break and I think I can finally get started on this "good stuff" scene. Bare with me, I'm a little nervous about writing this so please give feedback.**

"Ok Rosie, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Bella, do you like super heroes and all of that sort of stuff?"

"Well yeah, I loved Batman as a kid, I thought it was so cool how they had the bat signal and he'd just show up whenever they needed him."

"Well, do you think that super heroes and villians are real?"

I could tell she was perplexed by this question. She looked at me for a minute then turned her head off to the right and had a look of deep thought upon her face. She seemed to be very concentrated on whatever it was that she was thinking about. While I was staring, she quickly jerked her head back to the forward position with an interesting look on her face.

"Well I do think that we can all be super heroes to a point but what is more important is why you're beating around the bush about this whole thing?"

What the hell is she talking about? "Come again?"

"Well, you're going to tell me that you're a vampire and that you've been told by your coven leader that I am your 'mate' and you don't think you're gay but really you are and just never knew it until now. Then you're going to tell me that you're pretty sure you're in love with me but you don't want to scare me away. You only live on the blood of animals and you want to kiss me right… now."

Wow she was pretty spot on with that little description. The real question here is how she knew all of that.

"Ummm well Bella since you obviously know everything about me already, would you mind telling me how you know all of that stuff?"

"Well Rosalie, I'm a psychic. Well kind of. I have random ass visions in the middle of nowhere. It will just pop into my head and then BOOM I'm back to reality."

Damn! And I thought that my family was strange but this was just wild as fuck.

"So you must have seen me coming then? I mean did you have a vision of me so that's why you moved up here?"

"No, my visions are very random." And as soon as she said that, her head turned to the right again then snapped back quickly about thirty seconds later.

"Bella, what did you see?"

Well apparently she felt that she could show me a whole lot better than she could tell me because I was instantly sprawled out on the bed with her warm mouth and tongue fighting for dominance against my coldness. Her hands were roaming my body at a sensuous pace, not leaving a single inch untouched. I knew she couldn't go much longer without stopping for air so I pulled out of the kiss.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Well my vision showed you moving in to kiss me so I wanted to beat you to it." She winked and gave that sexy smile that she has then bit her lip innocently.

"Well Miss Innocent, you haven't seen anything yet." I flipped us over and had her shirt torn off before she even realized what was going on. I massaged her breasts passionately, giving each one equal attention. She tugged at the bottom of my shirt asking to take it off and graciously I let her do so. Soon her bra and mine were both on the floor next to the bed in a pile with the shirts.

I licked and sucked her nipples until they were hard as little pebbles, still making sure to give each one equal attention; nothing but perfection for my Bella.

"Rosalie, are you sure you can handle this. I know you've never had this close of contact with human before."

"Bella, I would move mountains for you; build bridges for you; I would do absolutely anything for you, including control myself enough to make sweet love to you."

That definitely turned her on because she had flipped us back over so that she was on top and she went down south. She unzipped my skirt to reveal my camoflauge thong with 'sexy' written on them in silver. "Ahh oh so true" she says as she kisses the word, sending shivers through my spine. She then grabbed the thong on either side of my hips and pulled it down slow, kissing my leg all the way down, then kissing my other leg all the way back up. She then moved back up on top of me so that we were eye to eye and she started kissing me passionately again and slowly slipped 2 fingers inside of me at the same time. I whimpered a little bit, I wasn't real used to this whole girl on girl thing, not something that was actually **something**. So I was still getting used to all of this. She moved faster, still kissing me the whole time and caressing me gently with her other hand.

All of the sudden she stopped kissing me, stopped fingering me, and quickly looked to the right again.

"Bella, what did you see this time?"

Well of course she just couldn't answer me. When she snapped out of the vision, she wasted no time moving down so that her face was right in front of my hot sex just waiting for her. Damn she must have saw how much I wanted her. Like really bad.

She smiled and moved in on me like a pro. Moving her tongue in what sort of felt like the ABCs but I couldn't quite tell; the pleasure was far too great to concentrate on a pattern. Just before I was about to cum, she stopped.

"Oh no, that's not cool Bella!" and I flipped her over and pulled her legs, one on each side of my head, until her core was all I could feel on my lips. I did the same to her that she did to me and when she was just about to cum, I stopped.

"You know Bella, I oughta give you blue balls for doing that to me."

"But Rosie baby, then you would end the night with blue balls as well."

Shit!

She was right.

I lay back and pulled her hot pussy on top of me and flicked her clit with the end of my tongue like a little switch; just waiting for her to blow. Well of course she was doing the same to me on the other end of our little position; licking and flicking until we both finally came nearly at the same time.

We lay apart for a while then she slid over next to me and rested her head on my chest.

"So, what does all of this mean?" she asked me.

"I don't know Bella, I really wish I did but I don't."

"Ok Rosie well I need to get some sleep so I'm not still drunk in the morning. Can we sleep just like this?"

"Sure babe, whatever you want, it's yours."

And I lay there with my eyes shut running my fingers through Bella's hair as she drifted off into a deep sleep. I wonder what she's thinking, or what she's dreaming about. Maybe it's me.

One thing I had to find out though was this whole psychic thing. That's so weird. Well so is being a vampire that only lives on the blood of animals. I had to get to the bottom of this but I just didn't know how.

**Ok I hope you guys like it. Please give feedback on how I can improve for later chapters and remember I'm still writing without a Beta.**

**~~~Maddie~~~**


End file.
